<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Queen of Darkness, Queen of Light by growlery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756247">[podfic] Queen of Darkness, Queen of Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery'>growlery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hadestown - Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, F/M, Origin Story, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Persephone, and you are no one's possession.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Podfic Bingo, growlery's podfic bingo works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Queen of Darkness, Queen of Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/297322">Queen of Darkness, Queen of Light</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o">pearl_o</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for podfic bingo - unfamiliar pairing. i started this for voiceteam's musical week but didn't finish it in time, and it was only after i was done editing that i was like, huh, i should maybe listen to the source. and now i am obsessed!!! i am in love with persephone!!! orpheus and eurydice invented romance!!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center"><p>
    
  </p>
<h1>
    <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/607ub8f8okv140a/Queen%20of%20Darkness%2C%20Queen%20of%20Light.mp3?dl=0">download/stream from dropbox</a>
  </h1><p>or, stream below if your browser supports it!</p>
<audio></audio></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>length: 9:55</p><p>size: 10.5MB</p><p>music:<br/>intro - <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5AZtyMnVpL0">our lady of the underground</a><br/>outro - <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qc_lZC55MI4">livin' it up on top</a><br/>scene breaks - <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bim5CXHgy3s">how long?</a></p><p>cover art: <a href="https://media.vanityfair.com/photos/5cae08a3dfa9840576588145/3:2/w_1998,h_1332,c_limit/hadestown-cast-portraits-ss09.jpg">image source</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>